


More Than Enough

by samariumwriting



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samariumwriting/pseuds/samariumwriting
Summary: “You know, Python, do you ever wonder what you’re doing with your life?” Forsyth asked. Python looked up from where he was sitting, reclined on the sofa in Forsyth’s front room.“No, not really,” he said.-Forsyth muses on whether life could be better, but Python thinks what they have is just fine.





	More Than Enough

**Author's Note:**

> The Forsyth/Python fic I posted a couple days ago was so much fun and had such a great response that I couldn't help but write another. This is a sequel to that, but you don't have to have read it to understand this at all.

“You know, Python, do you ever wonder what you’re doing with your life?” Forsyth asked. Python looked up from where he was sitting, reclined on the sofa in Forsyth’s front room.

“No, not really,” he said. Sure, he wondered occasionally if he could be doing a little more with his life. But right now he liked it just fine. Sure, he didn’t have much going on, but he wasn’t unhappy either. He had a pretty good lot in life, all things considered.

“I often wonder what I’d do differently if I could start my life over,” he continued.

“Probably nothing different, unless you remembered how your life had been before.” he said. Forsyth fixed him with a fond glare.

“You know that’s not what I meant,” he said. “Perhaps I would work harder in school, and punch your father, and persuade you to leave there sooner. There are so many things I could have done.”

“And ya didn’t do them,” he replied. “No point getting beat up over it now. What’s done is done, and uh, the same for all the stuff not done, I guess.” It was better not to view life as a series of missed opportunities, in his experience. He’d just end up missing everything else while he was moping.

Forsyth sighed. “I know,” he said. “I just can’t help but wonder if things could have been different. Better, for the both of us.”

“Does it need to be?” he asked. “I like things a lot as they stand. We can live in your box house and eat food made with own brand groceries. Maybe we don’t get twice-yearly beach holidays like some of our old schoolmates but I like our lot just fine.”

Forsyth’s face split into a wide grin. “Thanks, Python,” he said. “I’ve tried telling myself what we have is good, but it’s good to hear it from you.”

“Don’t let me stop you if you wanted to try some of that stuff again though,” he said. Whenever Forsyth mentioned something he was disappointed by in his life or annoyed with in his job, Python couldn’t help but pin at least a little of the blame on himself. The reason Forsyth couldn’t chase his dreams was because Python struggled to hold a job down. They needed the stable income.

He knew for a fact that Forsyth didn’t place the blame on him at all, because Forsyth had spent hours upon hours telling him so. But that didn’t mean that he wasn’t holding him back somehow. Forsyth was the kindest, sweetest person Python knew, so, of course he wouldn’t direct his annoyance at him. But he still felt bad.

“I’ll have to see,” Forsyth said. “If the chance arises, I would like...I would like to be able to do something else. Move on to something else. But please don’t blame yourself for me wanting that, Python.”

“I know, you fool,” he said with a grin. Forsyth returned the smile and got up from his chair, shoving Python’s legs off the sofa and sitting down. Knowing exactly what his aim was, Python obliged, putting his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “You’re such a sap.”

“You wouldn’t have me any other way,” Forsyth pointed out, and Python just hummed his agreement. Sure, he could argue the point; there were plenty other alternatives to sappy that would still result in him loving Forsyth. But it wasn’t worth the effort, because Forsyth knew anyway.

They sat there for a while in silence, Forsyth reading a book and Python just gently dozing on his shoulder. It wasn’t the way Python had envisioned having a boyfriend going, if he was being honest. Everything he’d ever seen and heard and read made it seem like the pda from couples he saw was just the tip of the iceberg, and once couples got home it was just non-stop sex.

His relationship with Forsyth was nothing like that, and it wasn’t like he minded either. He wasn’t all that fussed about that kind of thing, and Forsyth just didn’t care. But it wasn’t like there was anything missing. Because they had this. Quiet moments every day, small but near-constant expressions of affection.

Forsyth had turned him into a sap too, apparently. He’d voiced thoughts to that effect to his boyfriend, of course, and had received the response that it was probably less to do with his influence and more to do with being outside of a terrible living situation for the first time in his life. Honestly, Python could get behind that idea.

Sure, he was still pretty much nonplussed by everything and anything, and he didn’t really see his life going anywhere fancy or impressive any time soon. But he wouldn’t have that any other way, either. Because he was still happier as he was now than he had been in the past. Not having a grand plan felt more like a choice and less like a defence mechanism in response to feeling utterly trapped.

“I really love you, y’know,” he murmured. Forsyth shifted, and Python looked up to see his eyes shining, his whole face lit up with a smile. God, saying that to him never got old.

“And I you,” Forsyth returned, leaning down to kiss him gently. “Would you really- would you really be okay with it, if I tried again with college classes?”

“Of course I would be, you silly man,” he said. “You’re a whole lot smarter than being a junior manager at a supermarket. Just don’t count on me to do any of your homework.”

“Not even the maths bits?” Forsyth asked, a wicked smile on his face.

“If I do your maths assignments at college, please go on a quest to find the real Python, usurped by some numerically talented imposter,” he said with a laugh, lifting himself up slightly in his seat to kiss Forsyth again. Instead, they knocked their noses together. Hurriedly drawing back, rubbing his nose, Python proceeded to overbalance, fall backwards, and grab onto Forsyth’s shirt to balance himself.

And that was how the pair of them ended up on the floor, laughing until their sides hurt. So yeah, okay, maybe they didn’t have the fanciest or objectively most fulfilling existence in the world. Maybe that had been decided from the moment both of them were born, because Python sure as hell had never been going anywhere with his father being the jerk he was. But Python wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! A comment if you had any thoughts is much appreciated :)


End file.
